phineas_and_ferb_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb fanon:Policies
__NOEDITSECTION__ Considering the outbreak of inconsistencies and downright annoyingness, the policies are now going to be listed here in full for reference. Any user is welcome to make suggestions on the talk page that the admins will decide on adding or not. Author Number This is a tricky policy to capture a title for, but it's really just this: The maximum number of editors one page can have. Considering how out-of-hand RAWEFC was, we're making the maximum number five, so people can still work together, and it's not too crazy with edit conflicts and the like. If a user gives up on a page, another user can take over for it, and the number resets at one. As for simply correcting spelling, grammar, links, and other small stuff, it doesn't count towards the editor number. All you have to do is make sure you put an edit summary, such as "Fix spelling", "Fix grammar", "Fix links", etc. Mary Sue Policy As you may have heard, numerous people have been calling certain characters "Mary Sues". If you don't know what a Mary Sue is, you may want to check its Tv Tropes page. Our definition is, though, a character (usually an edited pic of another character not all) that is mostly generally liked by all the characters in the story they're in, then hated, and/or annoyed, by the users. Also, a character that has far too many skills and mostly no weaknesses. This includes, but is not limited to: Bull running, bungee jumping, sky diving, hang gliding, base jumping, wake boarding, snowboarding, scuba diving, treasure hunting, whip cracking, head banging, foot stomping, ski jumping, snake charming, cow tipping, hamster chasing, cake baking, and car washing, among other activities. If they have more than two of this skills, (or less, if they brag about it) they are a Mary Sue by our definition. A user that makes a Mary Sue character will recieve a warning on the article's talk page, then their user talk page. If they refuse to change it, or change it slightly and think it's good, it may result in a block from 3 days to a week, depending on how they reacted to the warnings. If a user repeatedly and purposely makes their character a Mary Sue, they may be repeatedly blocked for a longer period each time, until an eternal block is set. A Mary Sue will be deleted if not changed. Edited Character Picture If you take an existing character's picture and edit it to make it another character, no matter how hard you try, how good it looks, it will be deleted. That is all. No exceptions. Personal Use Images It's okay if you want to upload a non-PnF related image for use in your Userpage and Talk Page, but the image is HIGHLY PROHIBITED for use in regular pages, except if the page topic corresponds to the topic of the image. Failure to keep it in only your userpage, talk page or a page with a corresponding topic will lead to file deletion. Adopting a Page With our wiki having more than 4,000 articles, it's a bit obvious that we will have some abandoned pages. You might to adopt one and revamp it, to keep the stale pages fresh. To adopt an abandoned page, the page must meet these requirements: *The page has to be not edited in personality, appearance, or in other aspects, unless it has been edited for grammar, spelling, etc. in six months. *The creator of the page must be alerted through a message on their talk page about this. If they approve, you get the page! If they don't... sorry. If they don't respond at all, after one week, the admins decide if the user should or should not have the page. *The creator of the page must have not been active in three months *The user must at least have 10 original characters or at least 10 stories or has more than 500 edits and must not have committed vandalism, and approved by the admins. Copying/Parodying Others' Characters Copying and/or borrowing ideas from other user's stories and/or characters is a frustrating problem in our community. This is totally against the rules, and is not accepted on this wiki. If a character resembles closely or is exactly like another previously made character, a message will be left on the article's talk page and the creator's user talk page, warning them. All copied characters cases should be taken to the admins to be dealt with. Also, making parodies of other characters (such as making a counterpart to a character) that do not belong to you will be dealt with also. If one refuses to change the copy, the article will be deleted and the user blocked because of insubordination. Featured Nominations Policy This one requires you to fully explain why you chose to vote for or oppose and article, character, and/or picture in the "Featured" forums. If you don't have an explanation with your support/oppose, it will not be counted. We want comments like Che's :"...all that's on there is an infobox and a picture. If you flesh out the article I might support instead." That is what we want. We won't accept comments like, "BY WORDS IDIOT!!! D:<", which don't make any sense, or "I vote for her." These will be immediately not counted when the time comes, peoplez. Copycat Policy Do Not copycat other pages Crossover Policy Any user may create a crossover with virtually any series, from Harry Potter to Dora the Explorer, but they must remember to keep it in mind that at least one of the shows, is a children's show, and that there are children on this very wiki. They want to avoid profanity, and just, adult-ish subjects in general. For example, if one would like to crossover with a more adult show, such as Family Guy or The Simpsons, they should remember to keep the language and plots more on the P&F side. In addition, if one chooses to crossover with another series, any characters from that series mustn't have an article. For example, if you made a Futurama crossover, you shouldn't make an article about Leela on here. If there is a Futurama Fanon Wiki, well, you could add the story onto there as well, and add the information onto Leela's Futurama Fanon article, and interwiki link them. Religion Policy Recently, people have been stating their religion and, while not a problem in itself, gets to become a problem when they completely overdo it. Talk about religious things isn't exactly banned, however, it isn't advised. Some users are of other religions, and some don't even have one. This is not a social networking site. If you'd like to discuss your religious views, take it to Facebook or Myspace, not here. We want this place to feel open to users of all shapes, sizes, religions, languages, and ethnicities. If we start overly discussing a certain religion, it may just feel like a user of another doesn't belong there, so we want to keep little to no mention of one's religion and, if one must mention it, to write it from an unbiased point of view and to not make it feel like they are trying to convert someone to their religion. Do not upload religion-related pictures, avoid mentioning it too often. The very maximum is a small mention of it on your userpage, or a small mention of it in a story. Avatar Creator Websites With the recent upload of images created on other websites, mainly websites that allow you to design a character, and disagreements, we figured it was time to come to this issue. If you want to use an avatar creator to create an avatar of yourself to show a general image of how you look without using an actual picture, go for it. If you want your character to have an image from an avatar creator, that's where it gets tricky. If your character has no image, this can't be the only one. If your character already has an image in Phineas and Ferb style, then it's allowed. If the image is not in P&F style, then you can't use an avatar creator image until there is one. Please note: Disney's official Phineas and Ferb Character Creator "2D Yourself" cannot be used. Page Length and Chapters A page has to have at least three paragraphs on it. A couple sentences and two trivia, an infobox, and a quote do not cut it. These will be deleted immediately. Also, if a story is more than one chapter long, please do not make seperate pages for each chapter. Use tabbed pages or section headings. We encourage you to join together loose pages. If you have any questions about tabbed pages, please ask Dill. Off-Topic Blogs/Comments This website is for Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. This is not a site to talk about your life. This is not a site to obsess about ponies, or lions, or even amazing races. All comments deemed "off-topic" and/or unrelated to Phineas and Ferb in some way will be deleted. Except for Random Topic Blogging and its sequel blog. However, comments about your personal life are not allowed if you're ranting. Funny stories, however, are allowed. We all love funny stories. Fanart unrelated to Phineas and Ferb Fanon in any way is also not allowed on blogs. Users made into cartoons or something is allowed. Blocked Users If a user is blocked, for whatever reason, and you are somehow in contact with them, any messages from them posted anywhere for whatever reason are to be deleted. A user doing this will be blocked after the third instance. More to be Announced If you have a suggestion for policies, please suggest them on the talk page. Have any regards of our policies? Contact one of our admins or email it straight to us. Category:Policy